Moje první 1 září
by SophiedeZOO
Summary: Krátké volné pokračování k povídce "Šťastné a Veselé, profesore Snape"


Ještě v životě jsem nebyl tak nervózní, jako teď. Přešlapoval jsem před kouskem stěny. Do Bradavic jsem se hrozně těšil, ale myšlenky mi lítaly v hlavě jako dotěrné sovy...

'_Co když se to nepovede, co když něco pokazím, co když - a to by bylo nejhorší - někoho zklamu_?' A to se mohlo stát opravdu velmi brzy. '_Vlastně ani nebudu potřebovat svou schopnost namočit se do průšvihu ještě dřív, než se stihnu pořádně rozkoukat... Ne, já to stihnu mnohem dřív. Proč prostě nemůžu být o něco chytřejší nebo naopak citlivější? V Havraspáru nebo i Mrzimoru by mi nebylo zle, jenže to budou koleje do kterých se určitě nepodívám. To není dobré. Budu se muset rozhodnout. Mezi Nebelvírem a Zmijozelem. Mezi svým...'_

* * *

- "Ehm, hodláš tu jen tak stát nebo už konečně projdeš tou přepážkou?"

- "Harry! Pokud si vzpomínám dobře, nebyl jsi jiný. Prostě má strach..." ozval se uklidňující hlas Gin... ne mamky. Už to bylo víc jak dva roky a já si stále nemohl zvyknout. _'Možná bych si ani zvykat neměl. Třeba, pokud mě klobouk zařadí do Zmijozelu, třeba zjistí, že nechtějí mít Zmijozela v rodině. Nebo až něco provedu - ne, že bych chtěl, ale průšvihy se mi prostě lepí na paty.' _Vím, že mě Ginny s Harrym mají rádi, ale stále ve mně hlodá malý červíček nejistoty. _'Samozřejmě, že bych mohl být Nebelvír, ale to bych pak zranil...'_

- "Jo, ale já tou přepážkou šel poprvé, on navštívil Minervu s Poppy už několikrát. Ví, jak to funguje." ozval se hlas mého otce.

- "Možná problém nebude jen v přepážce!"

- "A co jiného..-" otec se odmlčel.

- "Jamesi?" ozval se mi vedle ucha mamčin hlas. "Nechtěl by sis o tom promluvit?

- "O čem, m.. mami?" _'Možná bude lepší dělat, že nevím, o čem mluví'_

_- _"Třeba o tom, mladý muži," sehnul se ke mně táta, "proč vyděšeně zíráš na přepážku na nástupiště, jako by tě měla sníst. Myslel jsem, že jsme o tom už mluvili. Je jedno, kam tě zařadí. Pořád tě budeme mít rádi" řekl rozhodně a tvářil se docela přesvědčivě.

Zdráhal jsem se tomu doopravdy věřit. Tolik se bojím, že to bude jako předtím, ale jim to říct nemůžu. Párkrát jsem pokýval hlavou a snažil se zahnat slzy, co se mi draly do očí. Přepážkou jsem skoro proběhl, abych si mohl setřít ty, u kterých se to nepovedlo, aniž by mě viděli.

* * *

Skoro už jsem nastupoval do vlaku, když mě zastavila ruka mého otce na rameni

- "Jamesi? Můžeš ještě na okamžik?" zeptal se

Nedokázal jsem ze sebe dostat jakýkoli zvuk. Měl jsem takový strach, co mi řekne

- "Takhle se nemůžeš dlouho trápit. Měl by sis užít svůj první rok v Bradavicích a ne se pořád bát..."

Stále jsem mlčel a zíral do země

- "Mluvil jsi s ním vůbec o tom?"

- "S kým a o čem?" pokračuji v mé taktice dělat hloupého

- "Nehrej to na mě. Se Severusem přece. Myslíš, že mi ještě nedošlo, že se bojíš, jaká bude jeho reakce, kdybys skončil v Nebelvíru?"

- "Ne. Nemluvil. Navíc už se mnou není tak často jako dřív. Já chápu princip toho, že rostu, mám vlastní zodpovědnost, že se mnou nemůže být pořád a že vy všichni se teď o mě staráte taky, ale i tak.. nechci kazit ty chvíle, kdy za mnou přijde tímto. Navíc, já se jeho reakce nebojím" řekl jsem rozhodně.

Otec na mě upřel zkoumavý pohled.

- "Já vím, že jestli budu v Nebelvíru, tak.." oči se mi zalily slzami, "tak už za mnou nepřijde. Nikdy. Ale zároveň," 'vzlyk' _'no super, teď budu ještě brečet jak mimino' _"nechci ztratit Vás a ..."

Otec mě objal.

- "Víš, Jamesi, já s ním o tom mluvil. Letos o Vánocích." zděšeně jsem se na něj podíval. "Jsi nervózní už skoro rok, víš?" řekl mi. "On si rozhodně nemyslí, že bys musel být ve Zmijozelu..." nadechl jsem se "... a než řekneš, že nebýt ve Zmijozelu a být v Nebelvíru je rozdíl, můžu tě uklidnit, není. Strávili jsme poměrně dlouhou dobu tím, že jsme přesvědčovali toho druhého, že nám žádná kolej nebude vadit."

Nedokázal jsem mu věřit, prostě to nešlo

- "Jamesi, nebuď jak malý. My se dokonce vsadili o to, ve které koleji budeš. A on si myslí, že budeš Nebelvír."

_'Myslí si to, možná, ale zklamu ho. Nebude se na mě moct ani podívat. Prostě to zvorám. Vím, že teď mám rodinu a že by mi to nemělo tak vadit, ale já mám svého černého anděla prostě rád...'_

- "No, jak myslíš," povzdechl si táta. "Tak běž ať ti to neujede

* * *

Už jen samotná jízda byla příšerná. Celý vlak se bavil o tom, že s nimi letos začne chodit syn "Toho-který-přežil-aby-porazil-Voldemorta". Cítil jsem se jako štvaná zvěř a mé jediné štěstí bylo, že jsem se pořádně nepředstavil. Dokonce se mě ptali na to, jaký si myslím, že James Sirius Potter bude.

- "Jak to mám asi tak vědět, když ho nikdo z nás nikdy nepotkal?" odsekl jsem

Holky se rozplývaly nad tím, jak budu úžasný, vychovaný, galantní. Kluci mleli něco o rozmazlených fraccích. Prostě úžasné. Musel jsem ven z kupé. Na chodbičce jsem otevřel okno a nechal vítr cuchat mi vlasy. Bylo to docela příjemné. Aspoň mě to přivedlo na jiné myšlenky. Z kupé se stále ozývaly dotěrné hlasy

- "Možná bude mít vlastního skřítka"

- "Možná ho rodiče ani nepustí"

- "Možná bude tak neschopný, že si nebude schopný ani utřít..." zbytek naštěstí utichl v záplavě smíchu

- "A možná," ozval se tichý hlas těsně vedle mě, "bude úplně normální a pěkně namíchnutý, že se o něm všichni baví a nic o mě neví..."

Otočil jsem se. Stál tam kluk asi stejně starý jako já. Měl světle hnědé vlasy a oči, které si mě zvědavě prohlížely. Něco v nich mi připomnělo tetu Hermionu. A mně bylo jasné, že ten kluk ví...

- "Simon McGreen," natáhl ke mě ruku, "bylo to jasné od té chvíle, co se o tobě začali bavit. Možná to nevíš, ale nejdřív jsi zbledl, pak zrudl a nakonec prakticky utekl. Myslím, že bude super tě nejdřív poznat, než tě začnu pomlouvat" zazubil se

- "James Sirius Potter" přijal jsem ji a pokusil se o úsměv.

- "Víš, nezavrhuj ty idioty všechny. Třeba se ještě vzpamatují" usmál se.

Po dlouhé době mi konečně bylo do smíchu. Nebo mi jen nebylo do pláče? Myslím, že to vyšlo nastejno

* * *

Teta... tedy ředitelka McGonagallová hlásila jména mých budoucích spolužáků, kteří se pomalu courali k Moudrému klobouku. Simon byl pochopitelně zařazen do Havraspáru a já hrozně toužil být s ním.

O'Reilly, David Alexandr

...

NEBELVÍR

...

Perral, Thomas Robert

...

MRZIMOR

...

Potter, James Sirius

A bylo to tady. Pomalu jsem se blížil ke stoličce

_- "A... kohopak to tady máme, Potter! Tolik očekávání, tolik... strachu? Hm... zajímavé, nechceš zklamat..."_

_'Nemohl bych za Simonem do Havraspáru?' _musel jsem to zkusit

_- "Ale no tak, ty přece před problémy neutíkáš, že ne? Teď jen, kam tě zařadit... Ale ty už přeci víš, co ti nabídnu. Tak co? Zmijozel, Nebelvír? V životě ses musel vypořádat s těžkými věcmi, navíc ti u toho pomáhal Zmijozel, něco jsi pochytil, to není zlé, neztratil by ses ve Zmijozelu, ale duší, duší jsi Nebelvír. Tak jak se rozhodneš?_

Začal jsem panikařit, točila se mi hlava. Chtěl po mě abych sám rozhodl, ale já nemohl, to nešlo!

_- "Koho si vybereš a koho zradíš? Čeho a koho si ceníš víc, no tak..."_

- "Jestli tě opravili jenom pro to, abys tady týral malé kluky, jsem si naprosto jistý, že dokážu přesvědčit pár lidí, a myslím tím živých lidí, aby tě spálili znovu. A tentokrát nadobro" zavrčel vedle mě známý hlas. Překvapeně jsem zvedl hlavu a stál tam on, Severus, můj černý anděl. Z očí mu šlehaly blesky, ale když se podíval na mě, nějak zvláštně uhasly a já viděl... pýcha? _'Může na mě být opravdu pyšný? A jak dlouho ještě asi bude?'_

- "Přece si nemyslíš, že bych si mohl nechat ujít tvé zařazování. Hrozně jsem se na něj těšil." Mrknul na mě a usmál se. To bylo vzácné.

_- "No tak, Severusi, ale budiž po tvém..."_

...

NEBELVÍR

...

Hrůzou jsem skoro neviděl na cestu, když jsem klopýtal k mému kolejním stolu. _'A je to, právě jsem přišel o nejlepšího přítele a ochránce, kterého jsem kdy měl.' _ Nevěděl jsem, jestli se smát, protože na mě bude otec pyšný, nebo plakat. Ke svému zděšení jsem už ani neviděl Severuse. To rozhodlo. Začal jsem rychle mrkat a doufal, že ty slzy nikdo nevidí.

- "Pottere?" ozval se vedle mě David O'Reilly, "Je ti něco? Možná by sis to měl víc užívat. Tleská ti celý učitelský stůl, včetně ředitelky McGonagallové!"

_'Celý učitelský stůj je mi naprosto ukradený, když mi netleská učitel, který mě toho v životě naučil nejvíc. A který mě už nenaučí vůbec nic_' Ale tetě Minervě jsem to udělat nemohl. Měl bych ji alespoň nenápadně zamávat. Zvedl jsem hlavu a... zíral. Vedle tety tleskal Severus. Samozřejmě ho ani ona ani nikdo z mých spolužáků nemohl vidět, ale stál tam, rovně, hrdě a tvářil se naprosto spokojeně a ... pyšně? znovu? opravdu? Usmíval se a tleskal víc, než kdokoli jiný. Rozesmál jsem se a zamával. Oběma. A asi mi konečně došlo, že se to nikdy nezmění. Že mám rodinu, která mě miluje a Severuse, který by mě neopustí bez ohledu na to, co kdy provedu.


End file.
